In most current convertible automotive vehicles the folded collapsible top is stored in a topwell storage area provided behind the rear seat of the vehicle. In both the up and down positions of the convertible top, the topwell storage area is subject to water accumulation as it is impossible to completely seal a rear window to the surrounding fabric material of the top. Further, the stitching through the top fabric material is a potential source of water leakage.
An example of one prior art convertible vehicle drainage arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,373 issued Aug. 4, 1964 to Fordyce entitled Drain Tube Assembly. The Fordyce patent embodies a drain tube of one piece construction having a body portion with a flange at each end which is larger than the drain openings in the two members. One flange is attached to the surface of one member at its drain opening and the second flange is compressible through the second drain opening in the other member. The second flange, upon it being projected though the second drain opening, expands its free end dimension, thereby retaining the drain tube against withdrawal from the opening of the second member.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,273 issued Jan. 31, 1978 to Hack et al. discloses a water discharge, especially for hollow spaces in motor vehicles structures. The Hack patent discloses a water discharge nozzle in which the water discharge opening of the nozzle is surrounded on its side facing the atmosphere by an apron whose interior width and whose height amounts to a multiple of the interior width of the water discharge opening.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,877 issued Dec. 4, 1979 to Schultz et al. discloses a vehicle water discharge nozzle of the type shown in the Hack patent wherein several water outlet or discharge openings are arranged in the wall of a funnel-shaped area.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,120 issued Jul. 4, 1961 to Barenyi discloses a sedan type motor vehicle with rimmed top and a downwardly extending drainage tubular line which discharges within a double-walled structure, for example within the wheel fenders of the vehicle body.